1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of locating an insert element therein firmly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional injection mold for molding a first insert element and a second insert element therein includes a male mold and a female mold. In a process of molding, the second insert element is mounted in a male cavity of the male mold and the first insert element is mounted in a female cavity of the female mold, then inject plastics into the injection mold to mold a product. However, it's inconvenient to put the first insert element in the female cavity of the female mold because of the female mold being disposed over the male mold and facing to the male mold in an injection machine. Moreover, the first insert element mounted in the female cavity of the female mold is apt to fall off when the female mold is mounted on the male mold. As a result, the male cavity of the male mold will be damaged to affect appearance and function of the product that makes defective rate of the product risen and manufacturing efficiency of the product lowered. Accordingly, manufacturing cost of the product is increased.